The Kings of Monsters
The Kings of Monsters is the 26th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story *Zaurus: Roaw. *Shugaron: Rawwwr. *Prisman: Guys, please tell me what is going on!! Is he asking for our names or something? *Shugaron: I already told him our names. Zaurus was talking about how he was printed and then sent out with Eleking and other less important things. *Prisman: Uhh, well, tell him it's nice to meet him. *Shugaron: Roar. Rawwwr, roar. *Prisman: You'll act as our temporary translator until I think of something else, right? *Shugaron: Wha...wha..what...no... *Prisman: You will? That's great. At the underground base, Grandos was screaming at Khan Digifer. *Grandos: You created another defector monster that turned against poor Eleking! *Khan Digifer: Urh....well, I guess it was a little mistak... *Grandos: Little!!! You gave Prisman another ally! Now there are three on his team!! *Khan Digifer: Ok...chill...I'll create a kaiju team with equal number of members. The Kingsauruses. *Spygar: Oh, it has always been mystery why he's called Kingsaurus III. *Khan Digifer: Obviously because he is the third generation! *Grandos: There were others? *Khan Digifer: Kingsaurus I, the grandfather, Kingsaurus II, the father, and Kingsaurus III, the son. Khan got Grandos' permission and swiftly created the three monsters. Khan managed to obtain the DNA of Kingaurus I and II by tracing it through the third generation kaiju. *Spygar: Wooohooo, the Kings of Monsters! Prisman brought Zaurus around his usual places for a tour. Shugaron stayed behind. The Kingsaurus trio spotted the kaiju walking around alone and saw their chance. As Shugaron walked passed a bush, Kingsaurus I stuck his head out and fired a U-235 radiation beam at Shugaron, who quickly responded with a heat ray. However, that attack was blocked by Kingsaurus' Light Wall. Kingsaurus II appeared behind Shugaron and pierced his back with his horns. Kingsaurus III slapped Shugaron with his tail. Shugaron threw a rock at the three kaiju but their Fence Light Wall deflected it. He fired a heat ray but still to no avail. The Kingsauruses used their powers to trap the tired kaiju in a Light Wall cage. Spygar appeared on top of a tree and leapt down. *Spygar: Yes! We got him! Now we'll just have to figure out how to move the cage... Prisman and Zaurus came back to their usual spot only to see the Kingsauruses try to push Shugaron in the cage. *Prisman: What are you doing?! *Spygar: Arrghhh! He's here!!! THEY'RE here!! Get 'em!! Kingsaurus I fired a U-235 beam at Prisman, knocking him over. Zaurus ran forward and grabbed his horns while punching his face, but the barbs zapped him away. Kingsaurus II and III came to help. Zaurus held them off while Prisman stood up again. The Kingsauruses fired a Triple U-235 Ray, causing a large explosion. Luckily, Prisman turned into Yellow Mode and grabbed Zaurus, speeding away to safety. Spygar ordered the printed monsters to go after them. Prisman used his Speeding Dash technique, running aroung Kingsaurus II while striking him repeatedly, but his energy barrier blocked it. Kingsaurus III then used his horns to stab Prisman, weakening him. Zaurus tugged at Kingsaurus I's tail but the kaiju unleased a blue beam which blinded him. The Kingsauruses formed another Light Fence cage around Zaurus. Spygar charged at Prisman and he caught him by his eye stalks. Kingsaurus I pushed Prisman away and the three Kings created yet one more Light Fence cage around him. Spygar jumped around and cheered. All his enemies were caught. *Spygar: Yayyyyyy!!!! *Shugaron: You'll never get away with this! *Spygar: What?! I can't hear you, your voice is muffled. *Shugaron: What?! I can't hear you from inside this cage... *Prisman: Guys, we've got to get out of here!! *Zaurus: Rawr? Roar roaaar roar rawr roaw roarroar!! *Shugaron: What?! I CAN'T HEAR WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! Anyway, we have to get out of here. *Zaurus: ROAR??? Yea, no one could hear no one. Prisman fired a Prism Shot but it was reflected around the cage, causing explosions. The same thing happened with Shugaron's heat ray. Zaurus realised that they could dig their way out of the cage. He wanted to tell Prisman, but since he would not understand anyway, Zaurus used gestured to show his idea. He pointed to the ground and started digging. Prisman and Shugaron did the same. Spygar, who was still thinking how to move the cages, was oblivious to this. All of a sudden, the three heroes burst out from the ground. Spygar, alarmed, fired several eye beams, but that did not phase them. The Kingsauruses grew giant on Spygar's command, and started a rampage. Prisman, Shugaron and Zaurus grew giant as well. *Prisman: Oh, Zaurus can grow giant too? *Zaurus: Roar. Rawrrr roar roarr. *Shugaron: He said "nope. I totally did not just grow giant in front of your eyes". *Prisman: Oh man, I have another sarcastic friend now... Zaurus threw a tree at the kaiju trio while Prisman fired a Prismatic Beam and Shugaron unleashed a heat ray. All attacks were blocked by the Sauruses' Light Fence. They each took on one Kingsaurus but the horned monsters got the upper hand. Prisman's colour timer started flashing. The Sauruses' light wall prevented the heroes from attacking them. Prisman remembered how Jack had jumped over the barriers and broken their horns. That weakness had been passed down for three generations. *Prisman: Guys, we have to break their horns, then they'll lose their abilities! *Shugaron: We jump over the light barrier? *Prisman: Yes. *Zaururs: Roaw!! *Prisman: On three, two, one...Go! They leapt up at once. The Kingsauruses put their six horns together and formed a stronger barrier that covered their horns too, knocking the heroes away. *Prisman: These guys are strong!! *Shugaron: So...what do we do? *Prisman: How about using some friction? Like how Ultraman Mebius defeated Alien Reflect. Prisman changed into Orange Mode and jumped up over the saurus trio. Then, he dove down. Spinning Flame Kick! Prisman spun round and round and created so much friction against the Light Fence barrier that a huge flame burst out and shattered it. The Kingsauruses staggered backwards. Prisman used a Flaming Chop to break off Kingsaurus I's horn. Zaurus and Shugaron broke off Kingsaurus II and III's horns. Zaurus took Kingsaurus III's horns and used them back to impale him, killing him in an explosion. Kingsaurus II was finished off by Shugaron's heat ray. Prisman dealt a Flaming Burst at the first Kingsaurus, blowing him to pieces. Seeing this, Spygar fled, frustrated. Grandos and Khan watched everything from the base. They knew that Prisman, Shugaron and Zaurus were making a pretty good team. Their friendship had to be destroyed. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes